External window shutter units to cover and uncover window openings by the simultaneous displacement of individual shutter panels have been known for some time. Their manipulation and utilization was largely dependent on some form of carriage track assembly in conjunction with a cable and pulley driving mechanism.
Earlier embodiments of external shutter systems require that each shutter panel have its own cable and pulley mechanism thus requiring two bore holes in the wall to accommodate the drive shafts for each shutter panel. Also disclosed are systems with off-frame guides on which the shutters rest when in the open configuration. In both open and closed configurations, the off-frame guides and channels are exposed to the elements and particulate matter that may hamper the operation of the shutters, depending on the weather conditions such as icing rain, snow, etc.
In a situation where the fenestration configuration involves more than two window panels, the installation of conventional external shutter systems becomes impractical since the window opening would never be able to be entirely uncovered due to the inherent overlap of the shutter panels when in the open configuration.
Additionally, earlier shutter systems, so called “storm shutters” were entirely designed to protect the glass windowpanes from breakage or loosening in tempestuous situations. Contemporary building components and methods known in the art now allow for the construction of shutter systems that are both thermally insulating and weather-sealed to provide all round protection from the elements while at the same time serving to perform the original function.
More specifically, the opening mechanism used to actuate any additional level (or layer) of shutter panels are generally complex when panels are designed to ensure proper sealing and insulation and are independent from the first level mechanism such that the panels of different levels are alternately actuated. Also, such mechanisms are typically exposed to weather conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved multi-level window shutter.